


Painted Eyes

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Intimacy, Kissing, Makeup, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "All The Necessities Of Life." Michonne lets Andrea do her makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Eyes

The light of the electric lantern made it difficult for Andrea to see what she was doing, but she could figure it out well enough by touch. Michonne had agreed to let the blonde put makeup on her. It passed the time anyway, and Andrea could have sworn that the other woman actually looked amused at the prospect. 

The blonde gently patted golden eyeshadow over Michonne's lid using her ring finger. She could feel the other woman's eye moving under the closed lid. Because of the lack of proper light, she had to kneel close to Michonne. Andrea could feel her breath blowing against her chest and the heat from her body.

She'd counted on this being fun, but she hadn't counted on it being so intimate.

After she was satisfied with how the gold faded against the dark brown skin of Michonne's brow bone, she took the black pencil liner and smudged it along the other woman's lashline, trying to get the waxy pencil to deposit as much color as possible between her lashes. Soon they looked thicker and more defined. They became extra defined and fluttery as she wiggled the mascara wand against them. 

“That feels so weird.” Michonne said with a small laugh. 

“Having someone else putting on mascara for you?” Andrea's free hand was placed softly against her forehead. 

“Yeah.” Michonne's hand crept up Andrea's thigh. “It feels good though.”

“Watch those hands missy.” Andrea carefully applied mascara to the other woman's bottom lashes first with the sides of the wand, then with the very tip. It made her lashes look doll-like. Putting the mascara aside, she picked up the lipstick. 

“Hold on.” Michonne's hands grabbed a hold of her ass and pulled her closer. “Before you do that there's something I want to do.”

“Is there?” Andrea sat on her lap, and put her arms around the other woman's neck. 

“Oh yeah.” Michonne put her hands on either side of the blonde's face, and kissed her. The kiss was soft, as soft as the way that Andrea had been touching her face. Being touched like had made Michonne know she was loved. She felt calm, which was quite the feat considering their circumstances. 

The blonde pulled away, but not before placing a small kiss against Michonne's lips. Her lips were replaced with the bullet from the lipstick smoothly moving across the other woman's mouth. Andrea traced that sensuous mouth and made it look lusher and poutier than it had without the color on it. Her fingers trailed across Michonne's cheek.

“You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.” She felt her lover's round cheeks get warmer under her fingers. “And not just because you look so good with makeup on.”

“You do know how to make a woman feel special.” Michonne couldn't stop grinning now. She was so used to putting up walls and acting tough. Being vulnerable like this was dangerous, but it was worth it. 

“Good. Now, are you gonna let me do your nails?”

Michonne nodded. “Only if you promise to do my toes too.”

“Deal.” Andrea took the bottle of red polish out of her bad and sat cross legged in front of the other woman. “Give me your hands.”

Michonne held her hands out and Andrea took the left one first. She placed the electric lamp between them so she could see better, and unscrewed the bottle. Making sure to let the excess polish drip off of the brush, she painted the other woman's nails, starting with the pinky. Her nails were bitten down, so it was hard not to accidentally get some of the bright red polish on the very tip of her fingers. Even with her best efforts, and making sure to keep the brush flat, brush strokes of red ended up here and there. 

She worked slow, giving each layer a chance to dry before adding the next. Between coats she blew on the nails. Michonne had no idea if it helped or not, but it felt nice. When she was done with her nails Andrea had the other woman stretch out her legs in front of her. She unlaced her boots for her, and put them aside. The socks were a little stiff from sweat, and smelled like it too. Andrea laid them next to the boots. 

Before painting her toenails, Andrea's hands couldn't resist caressing and massaging Michonne's feet. The other woman groaned with satisfaction. After having to walk all day it was nice to have them babied. Soon her toes matched her fingers. While she never used to wear polish, now Michonne had a serious appreciation for it. Mostly because of the way Andrea had done it. The way that the bright red looked against her skin didn't hurt either. 

“Here, take a look.” Andrea gave her the mirror and Michonne admired her work. The gold on her eyelids brought out the different colors in her irises, and her eyelashes looked better than they ever did when she used to put on mascara on her own.

“You are good. My little makeup artist.” She tugged the blonde close before wiping off the lipstick. It was nice, but right now she wanted to put her lips to better use than just looking pretty. The both of them lost in the warmth of intimacy, they kissed and touched each other with abandon until they were too tired to stay awake. 

In the morning Michonne woke up first, as was her habit now. She liked to make sure Andrea was still there with her. Even though she knew it was useless to do so, she started to think about how things might have been if they'd met before. Would she have ended up with her like this? Would they have even been friends? The answers to those questions were uncomfortable, and brought up the fact that maybe they had ended up like this for lack of any other choice. 

Andrea opened up her eyes and smiled at Michonne. “Your makeup looks great.” 

Michonne checked herself in the mirror. The eyeshadow had mostly rubbed off, and the mascara and eyeliner had smudged. “Ha ha. I'm gonna go wash it off.” She pulled on her pants and her boots. Andrea giggled.

“What's so funny?” Michonne stood up and stretched.

The blonde rolled over onto her stomach and looked up at her lover.“I did your makeup all nice, and then I messed it up.”

Michonne shook her head but laughed a little. “You're welcome to do it anytime.”

“Which part?” She knelt down and took her blonde's chin in her hand.

“Either one.” Getting cleaned up got forgotten in the subsequent kiss. They might have ended up with each other for lack of choice, but damn if it still didn't feel right.


End file.
